Mi superfuerte hermana mayor
by Valeria Grayson
Summary: April Moon, una chica de Lake City, condenada a tener poderes demoníacos conocida como Ika, la guerrera de la espada, y Dick Grayson, un virtuoso acróbata de Gotham City han sido como hermanos desde que ella tenía 15 y él 14. Ahora ellos vuelven a verse y la única misión de April, cuidar y querer a su hermano menor, y estar con el joven equipo.


_Ehm…hola, como podrán ver, soy nueva aquí y todavía no soy buena en esto. Bueno, este es el prólogo por lo que el equipo ni Robin hacen su aparición, haré todo lo que pueda para seguirlo pronto. Disfrutenlo!_

**Prologo**

**American Wood**

**14 de Julio, 22:30 hrs.**

En la fría y oscura noche, en aquella enigmática y ruidosa ciudad conocida como American Wood, un auto negro conducía a toda velocidad, una deslumbrante chica delgada de ojos cafes pelinegra, y un rostro lleno de rabia estaba en el volante, al parecer llorando. Su nombre; April Moon

––¿Por qué me hicieron eso? ¡Después de todo lo que vivimos! ––decía la chica entre lágrimas, soltando con una mano el volante para podérselas limpiar

Entonces, muchos momentos entraron a su mente

_**~Flash Back~**_

_Era solo una fiesta, una simple fiesta. Personas divirtiéndose, tomando, comiendo, bailando, charlando. Una simple fiesta. April estaba relajada, bailando al ritmo de la canción, canción que ella escogió, "Spice!" de Len Kagamine. _

––_Oye April ––le dijo una chica de su estatura, cabello castaño y cuerpo formado ––¿Por qué no le dices a Víctor que venga ya que esa es su canción?_

––_Oh claro, vengo ––luego se dirigió a las escaleras para subirlas, estaba tranquila hasta que al llegar arriba oyó gemidos en una habitación._

_Se acercó hacía donde estaban los gemidos, eran de ¿placer? , no quería pensar que eran, según venían de la habitación donde su novio estaba buscando un abrigo que olvidó en esa casa. Ella se relajó y entró con actitud parrandera* _**(N. del A.: Parrandera se define como fiestera, divertida)**

––_¡Amor! ¡Deberías bajar! Allí está tu… ––pero al abrir la puerta ––canción..._

_Con terror observó a un chico desnudo y una chica encima de él, tapando su desnudez con una sábana… ese chico era Víctor, su novio, y ella, era una zorra. Ella vio todo con terror, tristeza y se sintió traicionada:_

––_Cariño… puedo explicarlo… ––habló el chico bajando a la chica de él._

––_¿Cómo pudiste? ¡Yo te amaba! ––gritó April llena de ira_

_Sin dejarle explicarle nada a su novio, levantó su mano, los ojos de la chica se tornaron con un resplandor rojo y sus manos crearon una cuerda roja resplandeciente, con esos lazos ató a su novio y a la amante desnudos, molesta, y los arrojó contra la pared, luego jaló el cordón y solo brotaron gotitas de sangre_

_**~Fin FlashBack~**_

Despertó de ese recuerdo, ese traumante recuerdo que ella odiaba, lastimó a quien amaba por ira, no lo mató pero lo lastimó, estaba ciega de dolor, dolida. El hecho de recordar la traumatizaba mucho, pero aun así recordó la traición de sus amigos:

_**~Flash Back~**_

_Víctor estaba herido, Americe, unas chicas y un chico lo sanaban de un gran rasguño causado por un gran rasguño causado por el lazo que April lanzó:_

––_¡No le dijiste! ¡Dejaste que lo supiera a la mala! ––gritó Americe_

––_Víctor, si April se entera que te cubrimos…––habló Julio, un chico alto de cabello negro, ojos cafés y fornido. Pero fue interrumpido_

––_¿¡Ustedes sabían!? ––gritó April todavía con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas––¡Ustedes sabían que Víctor me engañaba y no me dijeron nada!_

––_April…_

––_¡Cállate Julio!_

_La chica rabiosa tomó su espada, sin esfuerzo arrancó lo que parecía sr un grabado de lámina del mango, miró a sus amigos y a su novio:_

––_Yo dejo el equipo, ya no quiero estar con ustedes, ustedes me tracionaron, dijeron ser mis amigos y a fin de cuentas…no lo eran… lo siento Víctor, pero vete con tu zorra que ¡terminamos! Me voy con mi única esperanza, mi hermano_

––_¿A dónde vas? ––gritó Víctor_

––_A Gotham ––dicho esto, apretó el mango de su espada y se fue_

_**~Fin FlashBack~**_

Mientras conducía, la chica estaba en sus pensamientos_"Perdónenme, regresaré una semana antes de que el semestre empiece, pero prometo que regresaré, solo quiero ir con mi hermano" _ pensaba la chica aturdida para que luego sonara su celular, estaba molesta, irritada al ver quien llamaba

––No, no responderé ––dijo molesta ignorando la llamada

El celular estaba sonando otra vez, April conducía el auto con velocidad, evitando ser alcanzada por alguien, el celular sonó y ella contestó furiosa:

––¿¡Que rayos quieres!?

––¡Quiero que regreses! ––gritó al teléfono molesta una voz masculina ––¡Por favor! ¡Sabes que te amo!

––¡Me engañaste Víctor! ¡Te acostaste con esa zorra el dia de la fiesta!

––¡Por favor April!

––¡No soy April! ¡Me tendrás que llamar Ika! ––cuelga la chica llena de rabia.

El camino seguía, ella lloraba pero evitaba no hacerlo visible:

––April Moon, ¡Ja! La chica simple y sencilla ya no está aquí, ahora ¡conózcanme como Ika! "Hermano, voy contigo, Robin…"

_**Es todo por ahora, dejen reviews y gusto en conocerlos a todos *w***_


End file.
